Ulang Tahun Ajaib
by Kiiroame
Summary: Menurut Midoriya, ulang tahunnya kali ini benar-benar aneh. Mulai dari Bakugou yang bersikap baik sampai Todoroki yang mengiriminya pesan singkat di larut malam. Oneshoot! Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Midoriya Izuku! Todoroki x Midoriya dan Bakugou x Midoriya


**Ulang Tahun Ajaib**

 **Copyright © Kiiroame**

 **Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Midoriya Izuku**

 **Happy Reading!**

Midoriya terdiam. Terpaku di tempat dia berdiri, menatap Bakugou yang sedang duduk santai sambil memainkan ponsel di salah satu kursi ruang makan. Di rumahnya. Sekali lagi, di rumah Midoriya Izuku. Sosok ibunya yang sedang sibuk menaruh makanan di meja makan menyapanya, diikuti oleh Bakugou menoleh ke arah Midoriya.

"Izuku, lihat siapa yang datang untuk makan malam!" suara riang ibunya mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum.

Dia lalu duduk di seberang Bakugou. "Ha-hai, Kacchan." sapanya sedikit canggung. Bakugou hanya mengangguk sebagai sapaan balik.

Memang hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik setelah ujian terakhir. Bakugou masih meneriakinya, tapi tidak sesering dulu. Tapi entah kenapa Midoriya seringkali masih merasa canggung jika bersama Bakugou.

Ibu dari Midoriya itu duduk di samping anak tunggalnya. "Tadi ibu bertemu dengan Katsuki di taman sendirian, jadi ibu ajak makan malam di rumah saja." Ibunya berucap sekali lagi dengan riang. Midoriya tersenyum maklum, karena yang ibunya tahu adalah dia dan Bakugou adalah teman masa kecil. "Katanya dia bingung harus memberimu hadiah apa." Sambungnya lagi sambil terkikik.

Midoriya terkejut, Bakugou juga terkejut lalu menyergah dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Inko-san, bukankah itu rahasia kita berdua saja?" pertanyaan kecil sebagai pengalihan atas perkataan Inko agar terdengar seperti bukan hal besar.

Wajah Midoriya ikutan memerah, "Kacchan, tidak perlu repot-repot."

Canggung.

Mereka memakan katsudon kesukaan Midoriya dengan suasana canggung. Kecuali Inko yang terlihat senang sambil beberapa kali membuka percakapan.

'

'

'

'

Bakugou memasuki kamar Midoriya dengan penuh rasa keingintahuan. Dia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat kamar itu berisi penuh dengan benda-benda yang membuktikan sang pemilik kamar adalah penggemar berat All Might. Dia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah pernah membuat pemuda berambut hijau itu menderita. Tapi entah kenapa Midoriya selalu terlihat maklum dan tidak terganggu atas semua perlakuan kasar Bakugou. Dan hal itu malah membuat Bakugou ingin semakin mengganggu Midoriya.

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Seperti sekarang, seharusnya dia tadi menolak paksaan Inko untuk menginap. Dia jadi harus tidur sekamar dengan orang yang dipanggilnya Deku. Harus menahan semua teriakannya. Memang seharusnya dia menolak dari awal ajakan makan malam di rumah Midoriya. Bagaimana yah, otak bodohnya ini langsung mengirimkan sinyal agar mulutnya berkata iya dengan senyuman lebar begitu mendengar tawaran Inko. Dia bahkan tadi sangat antusias meskipun ditunjukkan dengan wajah sangar sambil berjalan dari taman sampai ke kediaman Midoriya.

"Deku,"

"Ya?"

Respon Midoriya yang cepat bersamaan dengan kepala bersurai hijau itu menoleh ke arahnya, entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit berdebar. Seolah, Midoriya langsung memberikan seluruh perhatiannya. Dan sialnya panggilannya tadi tidak disengaja, sekarang dia jadi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Mata merahnya melihat ke samping, sebelah tangan diletakkan di tengkuk. "Uh, maaf aku tidak membawa hadiah. Tapi selamat ulang tahun, Deku." Cuma itu yang terpikirkan di kepalanya. Bakugou merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang sungguh memalukan  
(baginya).

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku sangat senang Kacchan ingat ulang tahunku." jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar. Dalam hati dia bersyukur kalau mereka sudah tidak terlalu canggung lagi.

Tanpa tahu Bakugou membatu dengan jantung berdebar keras. Sial, dia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia jadi kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Bakugou lalu duduk di kursi belajar milik Midoriya. Menatap pemuda yang sedang menggelar _futon_ di lantai, di sebelah tempat tidur. Sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Midoriya yang hampir tersungkur karena tidak sengaja menginjak _futon_ lalu menariknya dengan kuat. Sial, kenapa juga dia harus tersenyum karena Midoriya alias Deku.

"Kacchan silahkan tidur di tempat tidur, aku akan tidur di _futon_."

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang akan tidur di _futon._ Lagipula aku adalah tamu."

Midoriya memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit terlihat khawatir. "Tapi aku ingin memanjakan tamuku."

Bakugou ingin mati sekarang juga saking malunya. Bagaimana bisa si bodoh Deku itu mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah yang sangat manis? Sial, apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

Bakugou memasang wajah sangar, "Kalau begitu kita tidur berdua saja, kau bukan orang yang tidur dengan rusuh kan?"

"E-eeh?!"

 _Ringtone_ milik Midoriya berbunyi sekali. Midoriya yang tidak bisa tidur karena gugup harus berbaring bersebelahan dengan Bakugou mengambil ponselnya. Sedikit bingung tentang siapa yang mengiriminya pesan semalam ini. Dia seharian ini tidak memegang ponselnya, ternyata ada beberapa pesan. Dan pesan yang terbaru dari Todoroki.

 _From : Todoroki-kun_

 _Apa kau sudah tidur? Sebenarnya aku ada di depan rumahmu tapi aku merasa mengetuk rumah orang lain semalam ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan. Kalau kau tidur, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu sampai pagi._

 _Ah, jaga-jaga jika tidak sempat. Selamat ulang tahun, Midoriya._

Menunggu sampai pagi katanya? Midoriya langsung terduduk bangun. Sedikit menahan pergerakannya melewati Bakugou agar pemuda itu tidak terbangun. Yah, karena Bakugou memutuskan Midoriya lah yang tidur di dekat dinding supaya tidak terjatuh. Entah karena efek apa, Bakugou jadi sangat baik dengannya hari ini.

Midoriya berjalan dengan berjingkit supaya tidak ada keributan. Pintu ditutup dengan sangat pelan. Dia melewati ruang tamu, seperti yang sudah ia duga.

Gelap.

Ibunya pasti sudah tidur. Tentu saja, karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Dia membuka pintu rumah dengan terburu-buru.

Todoroki... tidak ada.

Tunggu... di luar pagar itu, rambut merah putih?

Benar saja, Todoroki sedang menyandar di pagar rumah Midoriya. "Todoroki-kun?" panggil Midoriya pelan.

Todoroki langsung menoleh karena terkejut. "Midoriya... aku pikir kau sudah tidur."

Mata Midoriya melihat sebuah taksi yang terparkir di seberang lalu beralih pada Todoroki yang memakai pakaian yang cukup formal. "Todoroki-kun memakai taksi?"

"Ya, karena kereta terakhir sudah tidak ada. Maaf karena datang selarut ini, aku berada di luar kota seharian ini." Midoriya tertegun. Todoroki menyempatkan diri untuk menjumpainya setelah pulang dari perjalanan jauh, terlebih dia menggunakan taksi. Padahal taksi kan mahal, mungkin hal itu tidak masalah bagi Todoroki karena dia dari keluarga yang kaya. Tapi Midoriya tetap tidak mengerti kenapa Todoroki rela melakukan hal ini. "Ah, ini dia, hadiahmu." Ujar Todoroki sambil menjulurkan sebuah _notes_ bersampulkan All Might yang masih disegel dengan plastik.

Mata Midoriya melebar. Sesuatu seperti ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk didapatkan. Dia tahu itu karena dia sangat menginginkan ini sejak lama, setiap lembarnya ada cetakan tanda tangan All Might, menggunakan kertas khusus dan banyak spesifikasi spesial lainnya. "To-todoroki-kun, aku rasa ini berlebihan..."

"Kau tidak suka? Maaf, kalau tidak berguna setidaknya bisa kau jadikan koleksi. Aku akan membelikanmu hadiah yang lainnya kalau begitu."

Midoriya menggeleng cepat. "Bu-bukan begitu! Aku, aku sangat senang!" Todoroki tersenyum hangat mendengarnya. "Tapi bukankan ini mahal, dan juga langka." Cicitnya pelan, berusaha menolak pemberian Todoroki meskipun dirinya sendiri sangat menginginkannya.

"Kalau sudah tahu begitu, kenapa menolaknya? Aku akan lebih senang jika kau yang memilikinya." _Notes_ itu dijulurkan lebih dekat pada Midoriya. Dengan wajah sumringah Midoriya mengambil pemberian Todoroki itu.

"Terimakasih banyak, Todoroki-kun! Aku sangat senang sekali sampai rasanya ingin menangis." Ujar Midoriya setengah bercanda. Mereka bertatapan sebentar, dengan tenang mendengarkan suara jangkrik dan cicada yang bersahutan, merasakan angin malam musim panas yang sejuk. Sampai Todoroki tersenyum lebar memutuskan pandangan mereka lalu menatap langit yang berhamburan bintang.

"Lihat, indah sekali."

"Uhm!"

Mereka menjadikan langit sebagai objek pemandangan. Midoriya terhanyut dengan suasana yang begitu menenangkan sehingga dia merasa begitu terkejut saat pipinya disentuh oleh Todoroki. "Bintang yang di sini, juga indah." Ucapnya pelan, membuat Midoriya memerah sampai ke telinga.

"To-to-todo-todoro-"

"Ah, aku harus pulang. Taksinya sudah menunggu terlalu lama." Tangannya ditarik, namun Midoriya masih belum bisa lepas dari keterkejutannya. Midoriya hanya mengangguk kaku dengan wajah yang masih bersemu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Midoriya."

Ah, apa mungkin hari ini bisa jadi lebih aneh dari ini bagi Midoriya?

Midoriya dibuat terkejut saat memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Bakugou sedang duduk di tempat tidur, menatap lurus ke arah dirinya dengan pandangan kesal setengah mati. Apa tadi dia membangunkan Bakugou?

Bakugou jadi lebih kesal saat Midoriya meletakkan hadiah dari Todoroki di atas meja belajar. "Maaf, Kacchan. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyanya dengan rasa bersalah.

Pertanyaan Midoriya diabaikan. Karena dia tidak terbangunkan, melainkan tidak tidur sama sekali. Sama seperti Midoriya dia juga merasa gugup setengah mati. Sampai akhirnya Midoriya tiba-tiba bangun dan keluar dengan terburu-buru. Karena penasaran, dia mengintip dari jendela. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka kalau bocah es (baca: Todoroki) akan datang ke rumah Midoriya, memberinya hadiah, lalu menyentuh Midoriya!

"Apa yang dia lakukan tadi?" tanya Bakugou dengan nada sengak menahan amarah. Dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia merasa begitu marah dan kesal karena kejadian tadi. Dia merasa seperti ada yang merebut perhatian Midoriya. Rasanya pemuda itu tidak akan menoleh lagi jika dipanggil, Midoriya akan mengabaikannya.

"Todoroki-kun? Dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun tadi." Jawab Midoriya seadanya.

Bakugou menatap Midoriya yang memakai piyama bergambar All Might. "Orang itu, datang ke rumah orang lain selarut ini." Midoriya _sweatdrop_. Dia lalu duduk di sebelah Bakugou, berniat mengajaknya kembali tidur. Tapi tangan Midoriya disambar Bakugou.

"Lihat tanganmu, dingin begini." Telapak tangan Bakugou menyalurkan rasa hangat. "Maksudku, kau itu menyebalkan sekali Deku! Dasar tidak berguna, harusnya kau tidak pergi keluar dan biarkan orang aneh itu pulang karena bosan, bodoh!"

Midoriya menunduk malu, cacian Bakugou tidak masuk ke gendang telinganya. Yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah betapa hangatnya tangan Bakugou, pemuda itu pasti menggunakan _quirk_ -nya. Mimpi apa dia sampai berada di situasi memalukan seperti ini, berada di kamarnya, duduk bersebelahan dengan teman masa kecil yang dulu pernah menjahilinya, berpegangan tangan pula! Hari ulang tahunnya kali ini benar-benar berbeda, aneh, dan juga terasa Midoriya pecah saat Bakugou membuka suara.

"Aku juga akan membelikanmu hadiah."

.

.

.

End

 _Omake_

Midoriya terbangun dengan wajah memerah. Semua ingatan malam tadi langsung menabrak otaknya, memaksa untuk diingat. Memalukan sekaliiiii! Hadiah Todoroki, sikap manis Bakugou... Dan yang lebih memalukannya, Bakugou sedang tidur di sebelahnya tanpa menggunakan baju atasan. Mungkin pemuda itu kepanasan tadi malam.

Ah, ponselnya berbunyi.

Midoriya mengambilnya, dia jadi ingat kalau ada beberapa pesan dari kemarin yang belum dia baca.

 _From : Iida-kun_

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Midoriya-kun! Uraraka-kun sedang ribut membicarakanmu, kalau kau menerima pesannya cepat balas ya!_

Dia membuka pesan yang lainnya.

 _From : Uraraka-san_

 _Deku-kuuuuun! Selamat ulang tahuuuun! Ayo kita terus berjuang bersamaaa~_

 _Ah! Aku sudah memdiskusikan ini dengan teman-teman, kami memutuskan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu besok! Tentu saja kau harus datang kaaaan. Plus ultraa!_

Midoriya tersenyum, itu artinya mereka akan merayakannya hari ini ya?

 _From : Ashido-san_

 _Selamat ulang tahun! Momo, Tsuyu-chan, Tooru, dan Jiro juga bilang selamat ulang tahun!_

 _Semoga kau punya hubungan yang lebih baik dengan Baka-gou! XD_

 _Oh, iya, sampai jumpa di pesta!_

Dia jadi malu karena mendapat ucapan dari para gadis.

 _From : Kirishima-kun_

 _Yo! Pria tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lewat pesan singkat! Ayo kita berkumpul dan minum soda! Tapi Uraraka sudah membuat rencana, kau akan datang kan? Ayolah, seorang pria sejati harus memenuhi keinginan seorang wanita. Para pria akan menunggumu, Midoriya!_

Midoriya tertawa kecil karena membayangkan tingkah Kirishima sambil mengatakan hal itu.

 _From : Uraraka-san_

 _Deku-kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ikut kan?_

Dia harus membalas pesan yang satu ini.

Midoriya benar-benar merasa beruntung, mempunyai teman-teman yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Dia menarik kata-katanya kembali, ulang tahunnya kali ini sama sekali tidak aneh.

Tapi... ajaib.


End file.
